


Still Living

by Whovianimeniac



Series: Better than Cold and Dark [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Antarctica, Blizzard of '68, Cave, Cruel Guardians, First Meetings, Good Person Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Loneliness, M/M, Mean Bunnymund, Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Sad Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), flower maiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianimeniac/pseuds/Whovianimeniac
Summary: Jack Frost, alone and depressed is found by Pitch in a massive blizzard.





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, this is my first fiction and I, well I am making this all up as I go. Reviews are really appreciated.... Also, I am doing this on my own, so I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Everything was white. As far as he could tell, white was the only color, and perhaps the other colors he had seen moments before were just an illusion his mind had created.

 He didn't want this, this storm was beyond his control now- wild and free- he could not tame it. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen, had he known he could so easily lose control he never would have hidden within his thoughts. He had no knowledge of all the fear and sadness that had unconsciously welled up, never to be seen by the young boy-should he have never searched, he would never have found it.

He was lonely. 200 years since he had first woken on his pond and he had never spoken to anyone who could hear him, he didn't know if anyone could. He had waited for so long, waiting, and waiting, refusing to show any sign of his rapidly deteriorating hope. He wanted to be seen, to be noticed, just once. He wanted to know that he was real, that he wasn't just a figment of someone's imagination. He had lived with this for 200 years, and he didn't know how much longer he could.

When he had finally delved down into his mind and found the darkness he had hidden there, he had fallen to his knees-tears running down his face as he tried to rein in his emotions. He had quickly lost control of his powers, his emotions taking control and the world around him was covered was now covered in soft white snow and dangerous sharp icicles. The world was suddenly white and the harsh color was soothing as it seemed to wash clean his mind and purify his heart until he finally looked around to see the damage he had done.

He saw trees knocked over by a cruel fierce wind, he saw icicles and dangerous ice lining everything in sight, and he looked around him, not recognizing the scenery. Tears sprung to his eyes once more, and he rested his head in his arms.

Suddenly he heard the crunch of snow and his head shot up, eyes springing open. He looked around, mind frantically grappling for excuses when he saw him.

He was tall, and covered from head to toe in black, and he had a surprised look on his face as he walked closer to Jack.

"What are you doing here, Jack Frost?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short!


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch has arrived to find poor Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Thank you. This is a far better response than I ever expected. Thank you so much, I will try not to disappoint you. Thank you!

Jack stared at the man, mouth hanging open wide as tears continued streaming down his cheeks turning to ice droplets the moment they ceased to have contact with the boy's pale skin.

The man was incredibly tall, he towered over Jack, who was now looking all around him. Jack did not know who the man could possibly be talking to. Although the man had said his name Jack refused to hope that perhaps this person was speaking to HIM. The man was staring directly at him... not at him, Jack thought turning around, through him. Jack was having trouble finding who the man was talking to, as he scanned the sparkling and barren landscape.

Jack was still searching when the man stepped towards him, causing Jack to flinch at the sudden movement. He watched the man warily, wondering what he could possibly be doing out in weather such as this, when the man spoke once more.

"This is the most I have ever seen you do. You do so often keep to yourself," The man said, smirking at Jack. "Always flitting about, never in just one place." 

The man was now very close to Jack, and he had to look up to keep an eye on the man's expression. With the man being so close he finally had a chance to get a good look at his face. 

The man's chin was pointy and angled, as was his nose, and they gave him a sort of elfin appearance. He had beautiful eyes, a faint yellow color with specks of grey, and they contained all the fear in the world. He shivered at those eyes. 

"Are you deaf?" Asked the man, "I am talking to you."

Jack faltered and chose to reply, to hope that maybe someone had finally seen him. "A-are you s-speaking to me?" He asked, his voice cracked and broken from disuse. He was risking everything on this hope.

"Do you see anyone else here? Why are you here Frost?" The man replied as though he knew Jack well.

"Y-you see me? You're speaking.. to m-me?" Jack asked, slightly more confident now. 

"...yes?" The man replied, taken aback by the surprise in the younger spirit's tone. "Do you have a problem with that Frost?"

Jack was just staring at the man, eyes once again watering as he struggled to control the flow of tears, he did not want to frighten away this man who was the first to speak to him.

"Are you okay Frost?" The man asked, awkwardly standing above the teen. "I can leave if you would like.." He said, feeling an odd emotion welling up inside him, he did not like to see this boy sad.

"N-no!" Jack said hoping up and grabbing the man's coat quickly, before he realized what he was doing he had buried his face into the robes of the man. "P-please don't go. Please..." He said as he began to cry hard into the man's robe.

The man stood awkward for a moment before he placed a hand on Jack's hair and began stroking it, trying to calm the young boy. "What is wrong Jack? It's all right..." He cooed, eyes focused on the spirit. "I am not going to leave, it's alright."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Jack didn't know how long he stood there, crying in the arms of a complete stranger. He felt as though a dam that had been standing for hundreds of years had finally broken and all those years of holding all his sadness back were all coming out at once. Jack was surprised at the strangers actions as well, the whole time he had stood there holding Jack and letting him cry, petting his hair and whispering soothing words into his ear.

When Jack finally released the man, his robe was thoroughly soaked and Jack's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Jack wondered briefly how the man could have stood in the freezing weather with wet clothing and held him for so long and still look as though he was immune to the cold.

Jack took a step away from the man and smiled at him, his eyes were bright and his smile was completely genuine for the first time in hundreds of years. "Thank you so much, I am really sorry you had to go through this." Jack said. "Thank you for staying with me.... uh..." Jack trailed off, realizing he didn't even know this man's name.

"Pitch. Pitch Black." The man-Pitch-supplied. "You are very welcome Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is a bit longer than the last one. ^.^ Also, this is not the last chapter, there are more even though that ended that way...


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. So, last chapter ended odd but... I hope someone is still there reading this. Thanks for reading anyway. ^.^

Jack laughed, his voice spreading through the air and surrounding Pitch in the sound. Jack was bent over laughing at the name Pitch had just given him.

"P-Pitch Black?" He laughed, his voice coming out in short bursts as he tried to control his laughter. "You are r-really sticking to your appearance, huh? Anyway," Jack walked up to Pitch, hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you Pitch."

Pitch smiled back at the boy,reaching out to take the boy's hand and shake it firmly. "Nice to meet you too Jack Frost. Are you okay now?" Pitch asked Jack, his eyes pointed down towards the young boy. He did not know why he felt as though this young boy who he had just seen crying his heart out was so very strong, perhaps because he was now smiling and looking so brave and cheerful. 

Rightfully Pitch should have been angry with this boy who had laughed at his name-he was supposed to be mean after all- but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at him. If nothing else Pitch was extremely happy that his name had made the boy laugh. It seemed to Pitch that Jack didn't have too much to laugh about, and he was glad he had been able to make him do so.

Jack looked him directly in the eyes-something neither of them had done with anyone for a long time-and smiled at him. "I am fine now. Thank you for staying with me...." Jack looked away for a moment at all the snow that surrounded them. "Are you okay here? It must be cold...."

"It is not quite so cold, Jack." Pitch soothed. "Not for a being such as me."

Jack looked surprised at this information, "A being such as you? What do you mean?" Jack asked Pitch.

Pitch looked at the boy and began to feel his own fear. The boy was so calm now, because he hadn't even known what Pitch was. Pitch shook his head, knowing that these feelings weren't right and that he should tell the boy exactly what he was dealing with. He just couldn't deceive the boy.

Pitch hesitated a moment before he spoke, "I am the King of Nightmares, the one children call... The Boogeyman." Pitch said looking away, a curious feeling of shame coursing through his veins.

Jack knew about the Boogeyman, he had heard the children speak of him before, The Boogeyman was the monster hiding under the bed. Jack didn't understand, the boogeyman was mean and only knew how to harm children, but... in the few moments he had known Pitch he had been nothing but kind. He had stayed by Jack's side for hours, trying to sooth him rather than just leave him completely alone. After this he had thought on it as much as he needed too. Jack trusted Pitch, and he would rather be by his side than take the word of people who couldn't see him and perhaps be left alone forever.

Jack shot his hand up, rising off the ground slightly, and tentatively touched Pitch's face. He turned Pitch's eyes back towards him and smiled-his voice was silent but his eyes were speaking volumes-and he saw Pitch give him a small smile in return.

"You act as though I will shun you Pitch." Jack said, laughing lightly. "You don't have to worry, you know."

Pitch was surprised, but he didn't show it. He simply reached down and petted Jack's hair, as he had been doing mere moments before. "Thank you Jack."

Jack laughed, "Of course!" He said, flying a few inches away. "You are the first person to be nice to me and even talk to me."

Pitch looked at the boy, his smile faltering slightly. "The...first? No one has spoken to you before?" He said, confusion furrowing his brow. This young boy who had been here for at least a hundred years had never been spoken to before, this felt wrong to Pitch. He didn't understand why no other spirits had approached Jack in all that time.

"Yep." Jack said calmly. "I was only told my name, Jack Frost." Jack flew over to Pitch. "Thank you. Can I see you again sometime?" He asked.

Pitch was a little bit surprised by that, but he smiled anyway. "Of course. We are guaranteed to find each other again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. ^.^


	4. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny is here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am trying to update this as quickly as I can. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday....

Jack did not know how long ago it had been. The joy he felt at his first encounter with Pitch had yet to fade, and so he flew above the sparkling snow, his smile threatening to split his face. In the back of his mind he was extremely worried about how far the snow could have spread, all he could see was white in every direction, but for now he was too overjoyed to dare dwell on any consequences of his actions and lack of control.

Jack was far above the ground when he suddenly felt a sense of premonition and dodged as he saw something wooden fly past him, missing him by mere inches. Jack warily looked towards the ground as he saw the piece of wood fly back down past Jack. He saw a large grey figure, stark against the pure white snow. The figure appeared to catch the piece of wood in one hand and looked as though he were preparing to throw it again when he seemed to realize Jack was staring at him. The figure motioned to Jack as though beckoning him down.

Jack floated down cautiously, sensing that it would be bad to get on the bad side of this person. Jack landed and had to bite back a laugh as he finally saw who the figure was. It was a rabbit, albeit a very tall and muscular rabbit, who appeared to be very angry for some reason, but a rabbit none the less. Jack did not know what the rabbit wanted, but he was so happy. Two people had seen him in such a short time, and he could not stop the smile that was stretching his face wide.

Jack approached the rabbit, smiling happily at him. "Hello!" Jack said cheerfully, holding out his hand for the rabbit to take. "Nice to meet you! I am Jack Fro-!"

"Shut yer trap!" The rabbit growled, slapping away Jack's hand. "I know who ya' are, Frostbite. Nothin' but trouble!"

The rabbit pushed Jack back, an angry expression marring his face. "Do ya' even know what you have done to me? Coverin' up all my Easter eggs like this, would think you're begging fer a thrashin'!" The rabbit said, completely ignoring Jack's attempts to explain, to apologize. He hadn't meant to bother him, and he would try hard to fix it. He wanted so badly to say he was sorry or to just be able to speak to this rabbit, but he couldn't fit a word in. 

"Well? Anything to say, Frostbite?" The rabbit growled, eyes boring into Jack as he awaited an answering response. Jack, for all he had wanted to say as the rabbit was ranting, could not think of a word to say. He had to say something, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Who are you?"

The rabbit looked harshly at him, growling at the frightened winter spirit. "I am the Easter Bunny, and if you come anywhere near my holiday again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. You kill everything you touch!" said Bunny, his foot slapping the ground.

Bunny was gone before Jack had managed to say anything, and from where the rabbit had left sprouted a single flower. Jack walked closer to the flower, watching as the cold weather quickly wilted and killed the sparse bloom, petals slowly falling to the ground before being once more buried by the falling snow. As quickly as the flower appeared it was gone, smothered to death in the freezing cold of the snow. 

Jack fell to his knees, tears once more streaming down his face as he began to dig, trying to find any sign of the flower that was once there. 'You kill everything you touch!' the words echoed in his head in an endless refrain, and as his digging became more ferocious his tears began to flow at a faster rate, creating a wide river streaming endlessly down his face, hard sobs racking down his body. Jack finally gave up, his shoulders the only thing that was moving as the sobs took complete control over his body. 

Jack sat there for a long time, not moving, his voice faintly whispering to himself. He was only repeating two words over and over, his head slumped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." He repeated the words as though they were a prayer. To what gods, he did not know, but he continued, his voice was beginning to fade from the hours of sobbing.

Jack finally stood, the snow that had gathered up beside him falling out of the mounds that it had begun to pile up in. Jack lifted off the ground, his eyes still glued to the spot the flower had appeared from, he briefly remembered the joy he had felt hours ago, but even that innocent joy that seemed to him so long ago was tainted and only served to sadden him more.

Jack resolved himself to not use his powers, they only hurt people after all. Jack knew that the rabbit was right and he had never meant to hurt anyone. Jack flew away from the spot, tears misting his eyesight as he tried to find somewhere where he could not hurt anyone. Somewhere he could be completely, away from anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I deeply apologize for how ooc the characters are. And for the fact that this is the second time in 4 chapters that I have made Jack in this state.... Sorry! Thank you for reading anyway... ^.^ (Also, sorry this one was so short...)


	5. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is alone again, but it is hard to really be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I have said before, all this is being made off the top of my head, so sorry for the chapter quality... I hope you enjoy.

Jack was in a cave. He didn't know where exactly he was, but he did know that although he hadn't used his powers it was already snowing here and appeared to have been doing so for quite awhile if the size of the snow drifts was anything to go by. 

Jack was sitting with his back to a wall watching the snow rage outside the cave, wind whistling through the cavern's opening. His staff sat a few feet to his right an Jack refused to even look at it. He knew that if he were to look at it he would be tempted to once more pick it up and begin his cycle of destruction over again.

The sound of the wind was high pitched and he couldn't think straight with his headache from the intensity of the ferocious noise. In a way he saw this as good. It was best not to think, not to dwell on anything. 

Jack didn't want to break down again, but as the wind began to slow he began to think back. He thought about what Bunny had said, and this brought tears to his eyes, but then he began to think about Pitch. He thought about how kind Pitch was to him, and he began to cry. He began to remember the warmth of Pitch as he comforted him, he remembered the soothing voice whispering in his ear, the rough hand brushing back his hair, the kind eyes that had looked at him so fondly. Jack recalled upon every moment of their meeting, his sobs drowned out by the cries of his mind. 

Jack tried to forget, but that one moment of kindness had so easily triumphed over the years of solitude and loneliness. He feared how dependent he had already become because of that small act of kindness. He feared hurting someone. And he feared never seeing Pitch again. He had spent so long alone and finally he had met someone who could see him, who knew who he was, and cared. He had felt so much in so little time.

Jack closed his eyes and began to drift off, his tears crystallizing on his cheeks, his head became heavy and began to lull about as he fell into a light sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack's head shot up as he was suddenly awoken. He did not know if he had heard or sensed something, but he knew something was off. Jack stayed completely silent as he looked around him, scanning the whole of the cave under a practiced eye. He did not see anything out of the ordinary, but he still felt as though there was something different about the snow filled cavern. Not seeing anything, he reached over and snatched up his staff, bringing it to a defensive position in front of his chest, and he stood that way for a few moments before he visibly relaxed. 

Jack looked at the staff that had his fingers curled tightly around it and jumped, pushing the staff away from him, hating the feeling of it leaving his fingers, but he had to let it go. He knew he couldn't stay this way. He was jumping at shadows and using any excuse to hold his staff. He hated the feeling of being without it, he felt as though he were losing a large chunk of who he was, and felt as though he were empty. 

Jack calmed down, once more sitting in a corner of the cave, he curled into himself, taking up as little space as he possibly could. Jack shivered, he still felt as though there was something wrong, as though someone was in the cave with him.. But he just ignored it, he closed his eyes and was just beginning to fall asleep again when he heard the sound of movement in the cave.

"Jack? What is going on?" Jack heard his voice, and was immediately forcing his eyes open to see him. "Pitch!" Jack yelled, ecstatic he tried to fly towards Pitch, forgetting for a moment the lack of contact he had with his staff. Jack fell to the ground, suddenly remembering why he was there in the first place, he backed into his corner once more, the smile on hi face quickly becoming fake as he looked at Pitch.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to pull himself back together. "I didn't think anyone came here..." Jack watched as Pitch slowly approached him, stopping about two feet away from the winter spirit. 

"Jack..." Pitch said, spreading his arms wide and looking down at Jack kindly. "Come here Jack, it's okay." 

Jack looked at Pitch's arms longingly, wanting so badly to just throw himself into them and forget all his troubles. But he couldn't, that was something he did not deserve and he could not risk what he might do if he felt that happiness again. He had told himself he would never touch anyone again, because he can only cause them harm.

"Jack...." Pitch said, his brow furrowed with worry. He could feel Jack's fear, and knew what He was going through at the moment. "Jack, it is not your fault. You would never harm anyone. You won't harm me, come here."

Jack stiffened, his bright blue eyes rising to meet Pitch's soft yellow ones. It was so tempting, and Jack was not used to holding back. He stood up, taking small steps over to Pitch. He hesitated briefly, his mind telling him not to do this, but his heart won the battle and he hesitantly walked into Pitch's waiting embrace, his tears trailing softly down his face falling off his betraying smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for what I keep doing to Jack... I didn't plan any of this, I swear! Anyway, hope you liked it. ^.^


	6. Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Thank you for reading, here we go!

Jack had finally given in. He could no longer hold in his emotions, pretending that he didn't care, trying to disillusion himself into thinking he would be able to stay away forever. 

He kept his grip firm as Pitch sunk to the ground, a calm and steady hand pushing him down, while the other cradled him as though he were fragile. Jack had never been treated as though he was to be protected and he could not deny the joy it gave him to be treated as though he were something precious to someone. 

Pitch had slowly but firmly taken hold of Jack, drawing him close in a more comfortable position than he had been prior. The two stay in silence for many moments, simply listening to the wind and enjoying the presence of one another. Pitch watched as Jack began to calm, cuddling further into the Pitch's shoulder and sighing happily. 

They stayed like this for a long time, but they could not stay that way forever, no matter how much they each wanted that. Pitch put his arm around Jack's shoulder and rubbed it calmingly as he prepared the words he would say. Pitch took a deep breath, hoping that the winter spirit would not try to flee from the problems that Pitch knew were beginning to break him down.

"Jack..." He began, and Jack jumped slightly, already knowing what was coming and resigning himself to it. "What is wrong? You were so happy before today... What changed?"

Pitch tried his hardest to sound non-confrontational as he awaited the boy's stuttering response. 

"I-I..." Jack began slowly, looking Pitch deep in his eyes. Jack curled further into himself, but he began to speak once more, deciding that if there was anyone in the world that he could trust, it was this spirit. "I k-kill everything I touch."

Jack's words were stuttering, but he refused to cry again. He was stronger than that.

"A-all I b-bring is death and f-fear. I k-know that now. The B-bunny told me." Jack looked away as he spoke, not wanting to see the look in Pitch's eyes as he told him his feelings. "I should h-have known that n-nothing good could come from my s-spreading of w-winter."

Pitch didn't know how to feel. He remember thousands of years ago, he had had the same thoughts.

When Pitch was younger he hadn't known what he was supposed to do. In a world where the guardians reigned, without him as a nuisance, he thought everyone would be happy. Perhaps if he were to leave the world alone the deaths and despair would stop, but then he realized it didn't. He spent years hiding away, and what he saw disgusted him.

The Guardians were not fair.

North gave gifts only to those families who could have afforded them on their own, leaving the poor to rot, watching all the other joyous people receive gifts, while those who needed it were left with nothing. North gave coal to those who misbehaved once, disregarding the whole year that they tried their hardest to be good.

Bunny was no better. He planted eggs all over some towns, completely bypassing others. Often his eggs would not be found and it would be up to the parents to find them before they began to go bad. He left the humans to their own devices, no matter how much time he had to spare.

Tooth was always flitting about collecting memories, but she never showed them to anyone. She had a hatred for grown-ups and even though she claimed to keep the memories so that she could give them back to the children when they needed them, she rarely did. So many children ended up as crazed adults, with no happy childhood memories to cling to.

Sandy was the fairest of the bunch, and even that was not good enough. At a young age the children were blessed with good dreams that made them happy. But as the children grew, Sandy stopped visiting their rooms and granting them the joyous dreams, Sandy instead left them on their own, leaving them to have either no dreams at all, or be taken over by nightmares.

Pitch saw all this and more in the time he was gone, and he decided he had to make things change. 

On Christmas, Pitch took care of the children, opening up doors for the homeless to enter through and guarding them from nightmares, allowing only good dreams to pass through.

On Easter, Pitch collected the hard to find eggs that nobody would discover, and placed them in towns that the Bunny had bypassed. He also collected any eggs that hadn't been found by the end of the day and disposed of them.

When adults lost their way, he whispered in their ears and acted as their conscience, reminding them of their current joys. It didn't stop all madness, but it did deter much of it.

And finally for Sandy, he stayed in rooms, scaring many people so that Sandy would notice them and gift them with good dreams instead.

All of this, Pitch did without the knowledge of anyone. He did this because-despite who he is-he cares about people. Pitch knew fear was necessary and he gave it to people, so they would know to be wary, but he tried not to give someone more fear than they could handle. Despite everything, Pitch was kind.

Pitch thought on all of this, smiling kindly at Jack. He bent himself down to peer into Jack's eyes, and spoke seriously to him.

"Jack, people may judge you and not believe, but your kindness is real. You do so many things for people when they are not looking. Even if nobody else knows, I know. I know the snow days you have given to children, how you have calmed the winds to protect those without a home, how you have brought fun to children and grown-ups alike." Pitch touched his warm forehead to Jack's freezing one, never breaking eye contact. "You are good, no matter what people say. You would never hurt anyone." 

He smiled widely at Jack. "I will protect you from the opinions of those who don't know Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is way out of character, but if you have ever read the books you will know it is sightly plausible! (I hope...) Thanks for reading!


	7. Authors Note

Hi guys! Um... I know it's been a while but... I finally found inspiration! I have begun a sequel to this which starts 100 years after these events (about the same time as the movie starts.). I am not sure when the first chapter is going to be up, but I wanted to tell you about it and ask that you read it, if you have time! Thank you!


End file.
